dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sanguine Stalk/@comment-11575002-20141028122959/@comment-24.243.133.81-20150922143505
I likewise agree. Though the demon look is a appealing one to some, the models they provided for us are not only redundant, some are just plain fucking stupid. The tier one to two items actually looked bad ass, even though they don't immediately reflect the atmosphere you find yourself in in BBI, that doesn't remove any of its appeal. With my Mystic Knight, I remember when I collected the Immortal Gear on my first visit there when it released, along with Sovereign's Mantle, and I looked bad ass! And also the Adept's Hat. Finally a real fucking wizard hat, unlike all those shitty attempts from before. I swear they were fucking us with that. And the weapons weren't half bad. Could have used a bit more "mmph", but I thought that was fine. This is just low tier crap. The higher tier ought have more interesting styles. They were shit! Firstly, for the Sinner's/Betrayer's/ whoever gives a shit, the helmet looked fucking retarded, as if you were wearing the cheap ass cosplay costume of a demon. They could have just removed the eyes, make it look more like a helmet, but NO! They placed them there, so now it looks like you have a fucking retarded sized demon head for a face. Doesn't look stylish, or even fucking intimidating. Just looks fucking stupid. And the chinks on the armor (the opening within it in oder to allow mobility, are so fucking massive, a enemy could jab a sword through your dick. I could just wear chain mail, but the stats are shit compared to higher tier clothing, so I'm constantly left to debate, should I be more OP, or should I look like a fucking demon cosplay retard, and look even more retarded with higher tier cloth mismatch fucking sticking out of of the massive chinks where my ass and crotch is! Swear they're fucking with us. First the shitty ass wizard hats, and now this piece of shit. And I thought it would get better with extra rare versions of this armor, but no! It's the same shit! And it's not even reskined. It's the same fucking skin, simply dyed crimson. Only in this case, the change in color only makes it look even more retarded. And it's the same shit for the rest of the class gear. Only, the yellow tier gear was the only one that went from okay to fucking bad ass when it went from a retarded blue to a midnight black, and the model for it was fairly decent. Like a war ninja. Now the blue gear. It looked like the same attire you would see on a middle eastern prostitute like that chick from Aladin. Which is all fine and dandy if you or your pawn is a female, otherwise you look like a fucking lazy ass attempt at a drag queen, which is what most of this release was. A fucking half assed lazy ass attempt. And the weapons? All the shittier, except I suppose all the yellow tier gear, and the magical demon penis on top. I honestly don't mind being a dick to all the monsters in BBI whilst brandishing this giant magic dick around. Or how 50 Cent put it, "Magic Stick". But yeah... took one whole year... lazy.